The Past or the Present
by GilmoreFan102
Summary: Jake never returned to the school after shooting his movie in Romania, but when he shows up in Miley’s high school, will Miley choose him or her current boyfriend? My first fanfic. R&R Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.
1. Prologue

The Past or the Present?

Jake never returned to the school after shooting his movie in Romania, but when he shows up in Miley's high school, will Miley choose him or her current boyfriend?

Prologue

_In Romania_

On the set of Jake's new movie, Jake is sitting in his chair thinking 'Finally, I am done with this movie, now I can return back to Malibu and see Miley

But what he least expected came up. Jake's agent came running up to him excitedly "Jake! Great News! I got you a 2 year contract doing movies! Now you don't have to return to your old school.

Sounding a little disappointed Jake said "But I love my school!"

Jake's agent said "I guess you will just have to forget about it."

Jake upset said "ok". Inside he kept thinking 'I should really call Miley and tell her, but I really don't want to hear her disappointment. I guess she will just find out like everyone else'

_Back in Malibu_

On the first day back from summer vacation Lilly came running up to Miley with a magazine in her hand shouting "MILEY, MILEY, GUESS WHAT?"

Miley shouted back "WHAT?"

Lilly showing Miley the magazine said "Jake got a two year contract doing movies, and he isn't coming back"

Miley replied sadly "really? I would have thought he would have told me himself. Do you think I should just forget him and move on?"

Lilly, not sure of what to say said "I guess you should."

Jacob, a boy that goes to the same school as Miley, came up and asked nervously "Hey, Miley I was wondering if you would like to go out?"

A/N Please review.


	2. Chapter 1: Remembering

Chapter 1: Remembering

_2 years later_

Oliver, Lilly, Miley, and Jacob are sitting on the grass just outside of their high school. "Ahhh, can you believe we have been going out for two years now?" Jacob said happily. "I know! These two years have been great!" Miley exclaimed. She hasn't thought about Jake since Jacob first asked her out.

_Flashback_

_Jacob, a boy that goes to the same school as Miley, came up and asked nervously "Hey, Miley I was wondering if you would like to go out?"_

_Miley looked nervously at Lilly. Lilley had a expression on that Miley knew it meant to give it a shot._

_Jacob now more nervous than ever said "Well I guess that is a no."_

_Miley hesitated but said "No, I will go out with you."_

_End of Flashback_

Jacob looked at Miley confused and said "Hello? Anyone there?"

Miley stunned replied "What? Oh sorry I was just thinking."

Jacob questioned her "What were you thinking?"

Miley, more than happy to answer said "About when you first asked me out."

Jacob happily said "Oh yes I remember it, it was the happiest day of my life." "Me too" replied Miley. They leaned close to each and kissed. It was Lilly who broke them apart by saying "I wish me and Oliver were as good of a couple like you guys." Oliver and Lilly have had an on and off relationship. They got together right after Jacob and Miley were girlfriends/boyfriend.

Amber and Ashley walk past them saying "You might want to read this magazine." Then they handed it to her.

'Oh! How I hate them!' Miley thought right after they left. "Let's look at the magazine!" Lilly said excitedly. She really wanted to know why Amber and Ashley wanted Miley to read it.

Miley yelled "I can't believe it says that JAKE RYAN is suppose to come back today!"

Jacob looked confused "What does Jake Ryan have to do with you?" But before Miley could answer him, someone tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned around and shouted "OMG"


	3. Chapter 2: Someone from the past

Chapter 2: Someone from the past

From the last chapter: Jacob looked confused "What does Jake Ryan have to do with you?" But before Miley could answer him, someone tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned around and shouted "OMG"

This person was…. JAKE!

She jumped up and hugged him, forgetting that she was mad at him for not telling her about his movies 2 years ago. After she let go, Jake said "It's nice to see you too."

Jacob a little confused and jealous asked Miley "Why did you just hug Jake Ryan?" But before she could answer she remembered she was mad at Jake, so she said "Jacob, I think we are late to our next class."

Jake didn't want Miley to leave just yet, especially with that guy he didn't know. So he said "But-" and was cut off by Miley and Jacob saying bye.

There only left Lilly, Oliver, and Jake. Jake was looking confused and Oliver and Lilly looked worried for the coming question. And they we're right; Jake asked them "Who is Jacob?"

Oliver and Lilly both said "Um……". Then Lilly finished "He is Miley's Boyfriend". Jake all of a sudden look really sad "oh" he mumbled.

Now back to Miley and Jacob; they are walking to class. Jacob really wanted his question answered, "What does Jake Ryan have to do with you?" Miley hesitated for a moment, but then told him everything. Once she finished Jacob asked "Do you still have feelings for him?"

Miley said "Y-No"

Jacob believed her because he trusted her.

Jake was walking to the next class, and all he could think about was 'do I still have feelings for Miley? Does she still like me'? That has been on his mind all day. The final bell rang and it was time to go home.

Jake wanted to talk to Miley before she left, so he was there at her locker waiting for her. Miley took one look at him and knew he wanted to talk, but it hurt too much to even think about it. She wanted to go straight home, but she needed stuff from her locker.

When she got there, Jake said "Miley, can we talk?" Miley said "Sorry, but I got to go." Before Jake could say anything else she left. Jake was really disappointed.

Miley couldn't focus that night on her Hannah Montana concert. There were two reasons: one was what happened at school; the other was that Jake was in the audience.

After the concert, when Miley was in her dressing room, Jake came in and said "Hannah, can I talk to you?" Hannah (Miley) answered "Of course" "It's about Miley. I came back from my movie and she had a boyfriend. And I am not sure if she still has feelings for me or if I have feelings for her."

It hurt Miley so much to talk about this with Jake, of course she couldn't tell him because he doesn't know she is Hannah. So she said "Well… maybe… I mean just think about how really feel about me.. I mean her and talk to her." She thought 'What stupid advice.' Jake said "well thanks, bye".

The next day at school, Jake came to talk to Miley. Jake said "Miley, we really need to talk." Miley replied "Jake, I can't" and started to walk away, but before she knew it Jake pulled her in for a kiss. Miley could have melted in his arms there.

When they pulled apart, Jake said "Miley, I spent most of the night thinking about this, and I just need to tell you …. I love you."

A/N I need some ideas, so please help


	4. Chapter 3: Figuring it all out

Chapter 3: Figuring it all out

_What happened in the last chapter:_

_When they pulled apart, Jake said "Miley, I spent most of the night thinking about this, and I just need to tell you …. I love you."_

Miley wasn't sure what to say, she hasn't thought about him for almost 2 years. All she could say is "Jake, I don't know."

Jake stunned said "how can you not know?"

Now that comment got Miley really mad. She started to get angry and said "How could I not know?!? I'll tell you how I could not know; you haven't talk to me for 2 years!!! You didn't even tell me you got a movie part! And you come back and you expect me to welcome you back into my heart!"

Jake finally figured it out why Miley was ignoring him and he now was feeling really bad that he hurt Miley that way. He cared so much for her and couldn't stand to see her this hurt, so he tried explaining it. "Well… I mean… yeah" was all that came out.

Miley couldn't stand talking to him anymore, so she just left.

Jake was so upset, so he said "Wait Miley, just give me a chance!" Miley shook her head and said "No Jake, I can't, it just hurts too much to even think about it." And Miley just left Jake standing there like an idiot.

After school, Jake went home sad and depressed. He was sitting in his room looking at 2 photos. One was a photo of Miley that she had given him just before he left for Romania and the other was one of Hannah and him on the set of "Zombie High".

He realized that Hannah and Miley looked so similar, but couldn't figure what was so similar. Then after along time starring at the photos, he had got it. HANNAH MONTANA WAS MILEY STEWART!

When Miley got home, Jacob had called her and they talk and talk, which mad Miley feel much better about what happened today. She thinks that she might even love Jacob. But at night, Miley had a horrible yet wonderful dream that changed how she felt about Jacob and Jake.

_Jake: Miley help me_

_Jacob: No Miley help me! I am the one you love._

_Miley didn't know which one to save, but somehow something told her to save her one true love: JAKE_

When Miley woke up from the dream, she knew what she had to do. She was going to tell Jake and Jacob the decision she had made.

The next day at school, Jake came up to her and said "Miley, we really need to talk."

**A/N sorry it took so long to update, i hope you guys enjoy it! please review.**


	5. Chapter 4: Jake and Miley?

Chapter 4: Jake and Miley?

_In the last chapter:_

_The next day at school, Jake came up to her and said "Miley, we really need to talk."_

Miley was so happy to see Jake "Hey Jake, yeah we do need to talk." "I just broke up with Jacob because I have thought about what you said to me the other day and–" Before she could finish Jake cut her off.

He said "Miley, I can't do this, me and you."

Miley's eyes were beginning to water, she was so upset and said "WHY?!?"

Jake didn't like seeing Miley this upset but he was still mad that Miley didn't tell him her big secret. He replied "Because, you didn't tell me that you are Hannah Montana."

Miley went into a state of shock. After a few minutes she finally said "How did you figure it out?" Jake just shook his head and said "It doesn't matter, what matters is that you couldn't trust me enough to tell me your big secret."

Miley started to cry and said "But Jake" "No Miley, there is no But's, I have to go" Jake said sadly as he walked away.

Miley was so devastated that she began to cry. Just then Lilly came up and ask her what was wrong. Miley explained everything to Lilly, and then Lilly said "It's going to be okay" Miley not believing her said "No it's not, now Jake knows and it's over between us. I just should have told him." Lilly said "No Miley it is not your fault, Jake's the one that didn't talk to you for two years, how were you suppose to tell him." Miley still not believing Lilly said "No it is my fault." Now Lilly was really mad at Jake.

_The next day at school_

Lilly and Oliver were both mad at Jake. Miley hasn't stopped moping around and crying since what had happened even though it wasn't even her fault. Both of them went straight up to Jake to yell at him.

Jake saw both of them coming up to him and said "Hey guys, sup?" "Don't you dare sup me" Lilly madly said.

Jake was shocked "What's wrong?" Oliver now was getting madder. "Like you don't know what's wrong" he said.

Before Jake could say something, Lilly said "I will tell you what's wrong, you don't call Miley for two years and you expect her to tell you everything, when you don't even tell her everything. Miley now thinks it is all her fault, but it is not it is all yours!"

Jake was so stunned at what Lilly said it took him a while to answer but that was too late. Lilly had said "Come on Oliver, he doesn't deserve our time." And Lilly left with Oliver.

The words that Lilly had said have been in Jake's mind all day that he wasn't able to concentrate. When he was walking home, his mind had suddenly been clear. He thought about when he first talked to Miley on the beach.

_Flashback_

_Jake came walking up to Miley and Lilly who were sitting on the beach and said "Hey Miley, it's me Jake. I am in disguise"_

_Jake could tell Miley was annoyed by him. She said "As what? An ego-maniac TV star in a hat." Jake just chuckled and said "You're lucky, if my ego wasn't so big that would have hurt."_

_After a few moments they were talking and Jake said "Look, most of the time this star thing is cool, but sometimes I wish I could turn it off. You know just be a normal kid. "_

_Flashback ends._

Jake suddenly realized why Miley had kept Hannah Montana a secret. He was so mad at himself for being so mean to Miley. Before he could come up with a way to get her back his phone rang. It was his manager; he had said that Jake got a new part for a movie and if he wanted to do it. If he did the plane leaves in two days.

Jake wasn't sure, so he decided that he would write Miley a letter and if she really wouldn't forgive him he would leave.

**A/N So did you guys like it? Do you want me to continue? Press the magic bottom on the bottom to tell me.**


End file.
